His Best Friend
by Awesomegirl863
Summary: What Does Scotty think of Kristen?


**I don't Own The Sandlot**

Scotty's POV

* * *

><p>My best friend is perfect.<p>

I know they tell you there is no such thing as a perfect human-being. But, _I'm_ telling you that if God decided to go ahead and create a perfect human, she's it.

Maybe it's because she's perfect that I like to mess with her.

Or maybe just to see the look on her face. She's impossibly cute when she's pissed off.

I like to drag her to the comic shop just to see how long she can stand it before she runs out claiming she's had enough of cartooned violence.

And I always have her over to help me with baseball practice. I think we're about even as far as aim and stuff goes…I just like having her over, well, to be near her. She gets kind of close to help position my arms, and I can smell her shampoo, and she's so warm…

I know because she invites me over to watch movies with her when her parents are out. She's so cute when she calls and says that staying home alone freaks her out. Her house is really big, so I don't blame her, although she usually picks chick flicks or musicals or the stupid comedies for us to watch. I bare them just so I can sit beside her. And she'll always fall asleep on my shoulder, and then I put my arms around her. She doesn't mind; she'll just cuddle close to me and stay asleep.

And she's so warm…it's so unfair.

Oh, right. More reasons why she's perfect.

Almost every guy at our school wants to date her, including me. Of course, all of those guys just think she's hot (which she is). She takes an hour to get ready in the morning (I know because I have to drive her to school), and it shows. She always looks ready for anything.

I really hate when she talks about guys to me. I mean, doesn't she have girl-friends to chat about that stuff to? I hate it because it reminds me that I'm still just "the guy-friend not worthy of boyfriend potential".

I wasn't always in love with her. When we played in the sandbox together, I used to think she was cute, but I thought love was what you felt for your parents. I didn't know about love like that.

I fell for her around seventh grade. I didn't really understand what I felt then, but I got it around our junior year. She had spent the whole summer with her sick mother, so I hadn't seen her a lot. When she walked into our homeroom, she looked magnificent and so…womanly. I couldn't believe this was the girl I'd grown up with.

I was in love.

Junior year was the year her mom died. I remember the day. She didn't come to school, so naturally I worried about her all day. When I called her at home, her dad told me. I loved her mom so much. She was an amazing lady, and she suffered a lot while she was sick. I cried just as hard as she did during the funeral. And I try hard not to cry.

She was surprisingly strong after that. It was almost like it didn't happen. She never faltered when someone said something to her.

Then she fell apart, and I expected her to go somewhere else.

Instead, I found her on my front porch in the rain.

She didn't say a word when I opened the door. I was home alone, my mother, father and step-sister having gone overnight to visit someone. All she did was throw her arms around my neck and cry.

I pulled her inside and dried her off. She was crying the whole time, hardly paying attention to where I moved her. I sat her on the couch and wrapped my arms tight around her. And she cried and cried, and I just held her the whole night.

I guess the reason I was so understanding was because I know what it's like to lose someone. Even though I lost my real father when I was only three, it hurt a lot. I miss him everyday.

When I held her, I felt something so strange. It wasn't anything perverted. I just…wanted to protect her. I'd watched her date guys that dumped her and treated her like nothing but trash. I didn't want her to go through that again. I wanted to be there…and hold her like this forever.

She woke up, finally, and I could feel all of those things I wanted to say rise up to my throat. But…I didn't say them. I just gently teased her about her waterworks show.

My best friend is so perfect, it's intimidating. I know I'm not good enough for her.

But I can't live without her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading<strong>

**Awesomegirl863**


End file.
